


Sick

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Sick Character, Sick Shiro (Voltron), Sickfic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro gets sick and his friends try to help.Oneshot/drabble





	Sick

"I have a slight fever," Shiro admitted.

His friends didn't believe it at all. Keith spoke up then. 

"You're practically dying. There's no such thing as a slight fever." he snapped. 

Shiro sighed. "Don't over exaggerate." 

Suddenly, Matt crossed his arms, resisting the urge to roll his eyes too. "You've thrown up three times today," he started. "Nearly fainted four, cried when you couldn't hold a cup of water, and said that you want nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die for a few hours."

"...that's fair."


End file.
